Emperor
Emperor is the leader of Emperor's Team and is one of the recurring characters in the manga. He first appeared in Volume 3 in Splatoon 2. Appearance Emperor appears to be one of the tallest, if not the tallest, characters in the series. Similar to most inklings, Emperor has sharp teeth and pointed ears. However, instead of being rounded, his face mask has a more rhombus-like shape, giving him the impression of being superior. Emperor also has a hairstyle that differs from other inklings. He has six tentacles swept to his right side similarly to the swept-back male haircut. His hair and eye color are both yellow, to match his team's motif, but he can change his tentacles' color at will. He wears Eminence gear, exclusive to him and his team. In later appearances, he wears the Black Velour Octoking tee instead of his coat, but the rest of his gear remains the same. When teaming up with Blue, he uses the same blue ink as his teammates. Personality Emperor is very prideful and cocky but seems to care about his teammates. At first, he is very strict about his brother, Prince, and Prince's ability as a player, but Emperor eventually grows more laid-back when he sees Prince truly having fun with Goggles during their final match. After the Inkling Square Cup arc, Emperor becomes less intimidating but still maintains his quirk of referring to himself as the "king." Trivia * His gear is the first set of manga-exclusive gear available. Serial codes were released in a CoroCoro magazine issue, and the codes are region-locked to only be usable in Japan. * He gave Gloves his first set of dualies before defeating him in a Square King Cup. * He has won the Square King Cup at least four times. * Emperor refers to himself with the kanji for "king" (王'''). * His family appears to be rich. * He has recently begun enjoying new things outside of battle. * His hairstyle is currently unavailable in the game. * The team naturally gathers around Emperor during team practice, even without his order. * The parents of Emperor's teammates have known each other for a long time. * He is the older brother of Prince. * Emperor is possibly around 17 or 18 years old. This is widely believed to be his age range due to inklings usually starting Turf Wars around age 14, and the Square King Cup happens annually (which he has won four times.) Meaning that if he participated in the Square King Cup in his first year, he may now be 18. But if he entered the annual tournament in his second year, there is a chance he is 17 instead. Gallery Promotional Splatfest (JP) - Champion vs Challenger.png|Art for the Champion vs. Challenger Splatfest. Covers Coroika Volume 5 Cover.png|Emperor on the cover of '''Volume 5. Y1.png|Emperor, Gloves, Goggles, and Mask featured on Chapter 23's cover in Volume 6. 210px-Splatoon_Manga_Vol_6_cover_front.jpg|Emperor on the cover of Volume 6 Splatoon 2 S4 Defeat.png|The S4 after being defeated by Emperor's Team. Emperorcuck.png|Emperor during his match with Yellow-green Teamhttps://coroika.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Yellow-green_Team. Inkling Almanac N9.png|Thank you message in the Inkling Almanac. Emperor Squid Roster 6.5.png|Various faces of Emperor. Emperor Salmon Run.png|Emperor's outfit in Volume 6's Salmon Run chapter. Concept Art Beta Emperor.png|Emperor's beta design. Monarch Team.png|Early design of Emperor's Team, known as "Team Monarch." Team Emperor.png|Colorized drawing for Team Monarch. Category:Emperor's Team Category:Characters Category:Male